


Lesson Learned

by notastranger



Series: The Adventures of Newt, Hermann, and their Interns [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/pseuds/notastranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann had threatened Newton with corporal punishment a handful of times over the years —empty threats typically involving the business end of Hermann’s cane and somewhere soft and vulnerable on Newton’s body — but never in the context of a spanking, and certainly not since they had helped save the world together and finally admitted their feelings for one another, which is why Newt was caught wildly off-guard when Hermann hissed the very idea to him one morning at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homuzu/gifts).



> This was written for the Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2k14. My recipient asked for sub!Newt and... well, he tries. :)
> 
> This is also a sequel to my fic "The List" but can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

Hermann had threatened Newton with corporal punishment a handful of times over the years —empty threats typically involving the business end of Hermann’s cane and somewhere soft and vulnerable on Newton’s body — but never in the context of a spanking, and certainly not since they had helped save the world together and _finally_ admitted their feelings for one another, which is why Newt was caught wildly off-guard when Hermann hissed the very idea to him one morning at work.

Okay — maybe not _totally_ caught off-guard, Newt had just managed to piss Hermann off after an already difficult morning and probably deserved at least a smack or two on his jean-clad bottom in retribution. And now that he was stuck with the mental image — bent over Hermann’s knee, Hermann saying in his disappointed schoolmaster voice that “this hurts me more than it hurts you, Newton” — well, he had to admit that it sounded kind of hot. 

He wasn’t a masochist (a lovely stereotype that went along with his numerous tattoos because _of course_ he couldn’t get stuck with the more obvious stereotype of being a badass), but he didn’t mind getting frisky in the bedroom, especially if Hermann was into it, _especially_ if it made Hermann happy.

But Hermann didn’t bring it up again, and although he had treated Newton coolly for the rest of the day, by the time they retired to their shared quarters for the evening, he was in good spirits. They cuddled as usual while watching a movie (Hermann’s choice), and Newt even held his tongue during the inaccurate science-y bits as an additional means of apology.

As the end credits rolled, Newt wiggled out from under Hermann’s comfortable weight and stretched his limbs. “Did you want to watch something else or should we call it a night?”

“I believe we’ve had enough entertainment media for the evening,” Hermann replied, digging the remote out from between the couch cushions and shutting off the television. 

Newt stood up and stretched again, but when he turned to automatically offer Hermann a hand off the couch, the other man was looking at him expectantly, arms crossed over his chest. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Newton?”

“Uh…” Newton took a cursory look around the room before realizing that Hermann had not forgotten about “punishing” him after all. “…I don’t think so?” He finally answered with faux innocence.

“Then perhaps I need to refresh your memory,” Hermann said, expression carefully neutral aside from a lively gleam in his eyes. “Sit back down, please.” 

He patted the cushion next to him and Newton sat down without even thinking about it.

Hermann folded his hands primly in his lap before fixing Newton with a pointed stare. “Your behavior this morning was highly inappropriate, and I believe I had made my intentions quite clear about how you could make amends.”

“You really want to spank me?” Newton asked, because someone had to say it. “You’re serious about this?”

Hermann leaned forward, somehow using his minor height advantage to loom over Newton without ever having to rise off the couch. “Do I not look serious?”

Newton swallowed hard and held his tongue. He wanted to say something about not springing an evening of kink exploration on a guy after a long day at work, but he was half-hard from Hermann’s voice _alone_ — better to seize the moment and enjoy himself while he could.

Hermann’s expression grew uncertain in the silence. “If this isn’t something you—“

“No, no, you’re right.” Newton sighed demurely, gaze dropping to Hermann’s clever hands. “I deserve a spanking. I was naughty.” He licked his lips, catching the lower one between his teeth for emphasis. “Very, _very_ naughty.”

Hermann inhaled sharply, an adorable little blush creeping across his cheeks. “W-well. I’m glad you’re finally accepting some responsibility,” he said, frowning hard to cover up the fact that he was just as turned on as Newt, if not more so. He absently smoothed out the woolen fabric covering his thighs. “Are you ready to receive your punishment?”

“Yes, sir,” Newt answered contritely, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking as Hermann’s blush turned even redder. But when he started to crawl onto Hermann’s lap, the other man shoved him back in annoyance.

“I know how fond you are of those atrociously tight pants,” Hermann sniffed, his composure returning. “But you’ll be doing this bare-bottomed.” 

Oh, _man._ “I should have known you’d be old-school about this,” Newton muttered as he stood up and fumbled with the buttons on his fly. He slid down his pants and underwear so that just his backside was exposed, not wanting to give Hermann the satisfaction of seeing the fully monty, but with his cock pitching an awkward tent in the tangle of his boxers, he knew he wasn’t fooling anybody. “Better?”

“Sufficient,” Hermann said crisply, his facade of disciplinarian firmly in place. “You may assume the position.”

Newt snorted. “Sorry,” he added quickly, when Hermann narrowed his eyes. He draped himself over Hermann’s thighs, mindful of how much pressure he put on them, and tilted up his rear expectantly. 

Hermann did not waste time, striking the fleshiest part of one cheek with an open palm. “Ow!” Newton exclaimed, although it didn’t really hurt — much more sound than substance. Hermann struck his other cheek, and Newton had to fight back a case of the giggles. “Oh, o-ow! That sure smarts!”

“Is this _funny_ to you?” Hermann snapped, unimpressed with Newton’s bad acting. “You’re supposed to be learning a lesson in humility, not adding to your insolence.”

“Maybe you should hit me harder, then,” Newt taunted before he could stop himself.

Hermann let out an exasperated huff of air. “Maybe I should.”

And then he did — _really_ hard, probably hard enough to leave a mark. Newt’s cry of pain was much more realistic this time. 

“Shall I continue?” Hermann asked smugly.

Newton briefly contemplated using the safeword he came up with back when he and Hermann started fooling around even though they never did anything that required one — he was _not_ a masochist, dammit — but the sharp pain of the strike had already faded into a delicious sting, and Hermann was most definitely hard beneath him. “Okay,” he finally squeaked, voice cracking on the second syllable. 

Hermann hummed in approval before inflicting another blow — less painful than the last, but still rather intense. “H-how many more?” Newt asked with a small, not entirely fake whimper.

“Four more ought to do it.” Hermann delivered them in quick, steady succession; Newt dropped his head onto the couch’s armrest and gasped for breath, the heady sound of flesh on flesh ringing in his ears, each precisely-placed swat adding to the jarring, electric sensation of the one before. 

He gave Newt a moment to recover; the stinging soreness was just starting to fade when he caught a bit of tender skin between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed. “And a pinch for luck.”

Newton yelped incoherently and scrambled out of Hermann’s lap, but Hermann reached out and drew him back into his arms. “There, there,” he soothed, trying not to smile and failing miserably, a soft blush still coloring his cheeks. “I got a little carried away. But you’ve learned your lesson, hmm?”

“If the lesson was to tick you off so you’ll get freaky in the bedroom, then yep, lesson learned,” Newton grinned.

Hermann rolled his eyes heavenward and groaned. “Newton—“

“Or,” Newton added, wiggling out of his pants and boxers before gingerly straddling Hermann’s lap. “Maybe you could — _ow_ — teach me another lesson. About how to be good?”

“That can be arranged,” Hermann murmured, his hands sliding appealingly up the back of Newton’s shirt. “Although I have my doubts that positive reinforcement will be any more effective in curbing your delinquent behavior.”

Newton stuck out his tongue. “Screw you.”

“That’s the plan.”

Newton burst into laughter. “Oh, man,” he said, getting himself more comfortable in Hermann’s lap without aggravating his sore rear, “If only our interns saw this side of you.”

“Do _not_ start that again,” Hermann warned, before drawing Newton in a long, breathless kiss. Which Newt proceeded to lose himself in — right after making a mental note to order a waterproof chair for their shower. 

Hermann owed him one.


End file.
